deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander and Sylvia vs Star and Marco
Wander Over Yonder vs Star vs The Forces of evil! The adventuring Disney XD duos collide in a battle to the death! Introduction Wiz: Disney XD; The home of shows like Penn Zero: Part time hero, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Hulk and the agents of smash, and many more. But there are 2 shows that really stick out. Boomstick: Wander Over Yonder, the show about the adventures of a wandering hero and his steed. Wiz: And Star vs The Forces of evil, the show about a magic girl and her earth friend. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Star and Marco (Cue Star vs The Forces of evil main theme) Wiz: Star Butterfly was a princess born in another dimension in a place called Mewni. Unlike other princesses, she thrived for adventure and would cause trouble and hang out with her best friend......a talking unicorn head. Boomstick: Well, there are advantages to having a unicorn head as your best friend like using it as a backscratcher, unclogging a toilet with it, and even- Wiz: ANYWAY, one day she was given a magical wand by her mother. But being the reckless person she is, she- Boomstick: TOTALLY WRECKED MEWNI!!!!! Wiz: Her parents gave her 2 choices: Either be sent to- Boomstick: Some school or something for Wayword princesses. Wiz: Or be sent to earth for a while. Boomstick: Of course, that school was like her biggest fear so she went to earth instead. Wiz: When she arrived, she met Marco. Boomstick: A karate expert...err-a green belt karate expert. Wiz: Meanwhile back on Mewni, a villan named Ludo had plans to steal Star's precious wand. Boomstick: This is where we saw how powerful the duo really are. Wiz: Star's main attack is summoning energy blasts of random girly things? Boomstick: Pfft, like what? Crystal Cupcake blasts? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: She can also summon creatures such as Lazer Puppies, weird bird things, rainbow warhorses, and much more. Boomstick: Her magic doesn't end there! She made a water slide and a jungle inside her house! Wiz: And she has been known to summon weapons and giant suits of armor. (Which are very hard to control and wield.) Boomstick: But when someone steals her wand, she only has regular human skills and her pair of Dimensional Scissors, magic scissors that open portals to other dimensions. Wiz: Now onto Marco. He knows a lot of Karate techniques and has even uppercut the evil monster known as Monster Claws! Boomstick: And that's it. He did carry around a big book once but we doubt he'll have it with him. Star: Woohoo! Marco: Uh...Star? Wander and Sylvia (Cue Wander Over Yonder Theme song) Wiz: Wander is arguably the nicest person in his universe. He believes "Enemies are just friends you haven't made yet" and he travels around space with his best friend Sylvia searching for people to help. Boomstick: And his other so called best friend is Lord Hater, one of the greatest villains in the galaxy...right next to a partying shark, a talking clown banana and a silent female lava warrior. Wiz: Wander carries around a bottle of stuff called Orple juice which he uses to make giant bubbles he and Sylvia can fly in. i Boomstick: The bubbles seem to be extra durable, since people can walk around inside them and not pop it. Wiz: He also has a magic hat that can hold pretty much anything in it. Like fruit baskets, his banjo, himself, rocket powered roller skates, and even a grappling hook! Boomstick: Wander usually tries to befriend the people he's up against by playing and singing songs on his banjo and being silly....but this drives people like Lord Hater nuts. Wiz: Wander is very hard to hold as shown in the episode "The night" where Sylvia can't even hold him without him slipping out of her hands. Boomstick: Once, Wander chopped down a bunch of wheat and built a brick oven in 5 seconds! Wiz: Yeah, Wander is pretty fast. Boomstick: And he can even use the star on his hat as a bat-a-rang! Wiz: But his most powerful move is where he pulls out his banjo and shoots a green stream of powerful musical energy. Boomstick: Since he doesn't like to fight, he has an alternate ego that's actually pretty serious and good at utilizing his abilities called "The boy Wander". All he does to change his appearance is don a cape and lower his hat. Wiz: Now onto Sylvia. She is great at fighting and is super strong. She has been seen to take on an entire army of Watchdogs at once and has ripped off steel hand-cuffs like it was nothing. Boomstick: She also carries Wander around like an actual horse at high speeds. Wiz: But she constantly tries to protect Wander from danger. Wander: Well howdy there! My name's Wander! Sylvia: WANNNDERRRRR!!! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Wander and Sylvia fly down to earth in a bubble. Wander: Wow! What a nice planet! Sylvia: Yeah...I guess. The "humans" on this planet look ugly. Star and Marco were watching T.V. together. Star: Hey, who's outside? Marco: Are those....monsters? Star: They look like monsters so I guess so. They run outside and get in fighting positions. Sylvia does the same, but Wander just gets out his banjo. Fight! Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles D Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles